


Nissan: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Nissan [2]
Category: 6 Underground (2019), Actor RPF, Bandom, One Life to Live, Real Person Fiction, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Author's Favorite, Drabble Sequence, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Shorts, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.
Series: Nissan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722430
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Urameshi…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Koenma Urameshi...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Botan Urameshi...Vera Farmiga

Once upon a time a world of only Alphas Betas and Omegas lived several people. Their names were Channing Tatum, Matthew Daddario, William Moseley, Paul Wesley, Froy Gutierrez, Ryan Reynolds, Nic Robuck, Eden Riegel, Lexi Ainsworth, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift. Eden Mariska Ana Selena Miley Demi Taylor Matthew William Ryan Nic were Alphas. Channing and Jari were Betas. Lexi and Paul were the Omegas.

Jari returned home from Eden's training, but he mainly avoided everyone. He didn't go on missions. Like the Spirit Detective was supposed to. A few days passed. Jari was given space by his friends and family. They didn't know what going on with the Beta. Channing Matthew and Lexi appeared in Jari's room. Jari was laying in bed with the covers over himself. He told them to leave. But instead they took off their shoes and socks and climbed into bed with him. Matthew and Lexi were on one side. While Channing was on the other. They refused to leave and Jari told his concerned friends about sleeping with Eden. 

"I didn't actually know you had to do that Lexi did." Channing said. 

"Lexi you knew!? " Jari asked.

"I'm sorry the Powers That Be thought it best for you not to know." Lexi said. 

"Why would I expect either you or Channing to tell me anything we're not even friends." Jari said. 

"Jari I give everyone a hard time but you and I are friends." Channing assured. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari went back to school the next morning, but something odd was going on. His fellow classmates had a blank expression on their faces. They seemed to be "zombies" of some sort. Jari didn't think anything of it at first sight. But then he noticed that the teachers were acting the same. The voices they spoke in were monotone. Almost robotic. It was creeping him out. Jari went to Matthew who noticed it as well. They hunted down Lexi and managed to track her down at the local park. She was most likely to have the answers they were seeking. 

"Lexi you have to tell me what's going on." Jari said. 

"Tell him what's going on now" Matthew said in his Alpha tone. 

"The city's been infected by demonic parasites." Lexi replied. 

"Who controls the parasites?" Jari asked. 

"A whistle which only the four Saint Beasts carry." Lexi answered. 

"Where the hell are they?" Matthew deadpanned. 

"They live in a domain about two hours from the city." Lexi told them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari refused to just stand back and let the insects take over, he and Matthew decided to take off and find the Saint Beasts. Channing and Lexi joined them. The two usually assigned the missions instead of going on them. Jari was still mad at Lexi. But she insisted on "having his back." The two located the Saint Beast's castle which was just off a dirt path. At their entrance they were greeted by them. William, Paul, Selena, and Miley. The four warned them to leave their castle. Selena then pushed a switch causing a wooden ceiling to fall. Channing, Matthew, Lexi, and Jari were forced to hold it up. 

"Either all four of us get out here together or we're not getting out." Matthew said. 

"Then I guess we ain't getting out." Jari said. 

"You can't think like that." Lexi comforted. 

"Tell that the giant ceiling that's about to crush us." Jari said. 

"No one's getting crushed, calm down ." Channing replied. 

"That bitch is going to fry for this." Matthew declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari and company took on the Saint Beasts one by one, and each fight won opened up another door to castle that they could go into. William and Paul went down quite easily. Thanks to Matthew and Lexi. Miley had to be the most difficult fights. But Channing managed to defeat her in the end. Jari along with everyone else thought she had been defeated. While walking into Selena's room at the castle Miley appeared to ask for help. Silence ensued between the sisters. Selena then coldly struck her down. The callous act disgusted Jari who declared that he would be the one to defeat Selena. 

"I thought it would be one of your friends fighting me." Selena said. 

"You thought wrong." Jari said. 

"I can sense your anger but it's misplaced." 

"You turned your back on your own sister when she asked for help."

"Miley was weak." Selena scoffed.

"The only weak person here is yourself." Jari said. 

"Fuck you."

"It's over Selena." Jari said. 

The fight was long and brutal but in the end Jari won. He struck Selena down just as mercilessly as she had done with Miley. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari was given the next mission once they got out of castle, he was supposed to save the kidnapped Demi from crime lords Froy and Taylor. Froy and Taylor were forcing Demi to make jewels for them. The pair for some reason felt they were more "Alpha" than Demi. Therefore Demi had to do go along with whatever they wanted. Jari found out that even Demi's own parents didn't know what happened to their daughter. They thought she had run with an Omega. That Evening Jari went to the abandoned warehouse where they were holding Demi. It took him minutes to find her location. Jari quickly untied her so they could make their escape. 

"Why have you untied me? They're going to be mad." Demi warned.

"I'm not worried." Jari said. 

"They're dangerous" 

"Turns out I'm pretty dangerous myself"

"Is that a joke?" Demi asked. 

"To hell with it we need to get you out of here." Jari said. 

"My name's Demi."

"I'm Jari and I know who you are." Jari informed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari accepted Channing's invitation to Kentucky Fried McBurger King, apparently it was Channing's congratulations for a job well done. The news of him saving Demi had impressed the other guy. The two sat down and ate. Once lunch was finished Jari was about to get up when Channing said "good job." Not believing his ears he attempted to make the other repeat himself. Channing refused to do so. Instead he walked to the other side of table and sat next to Jari. The other was confused. Channing's arms around his waist all of a sudden. Jari burst into uncontrollable laughter when the taller boy started tickling him and refused to let him stand.

"Jari you have to say it or I'm not letting go." Channing said. 

"But Channing you're always saying I'm doing a shit job." Jari said. 

"I said you did a good job saving Demi, get over yourself man." 

"Get over yourself asshole!" 

"Insults aren't going to make me stop."

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" Jari exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nissan: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Eden, Mariska, Ana Brenda, Selena, Miley, Demi, Taylor, Matthew, William, Ryan, and Nic. Betas: Jari and Channing. Omegas: Lexi and Paul.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Book two of how the anime/manga 'Yu Yu Hakusho' could've gone.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Urameshi…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Koenma Urameshi...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Botan Urameshi...Vera Farmiga

Jari went home after McDonald's, he would've hung out more but he had school to think about. He went straight up to his room and got his textbooks. There was a huge Math test tomorrow. He had barely studied for it up until this point. Jari had been too busy being the Spirit Detective. Later Lexi showed up. Jari said that he couldn't go on any missions right now. But that's wasn't why Lexi there. She sat indian style on the bed across from him. Lexi explained that she wasn't going to let the Spirit Detective flunk out of school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There are one and/or a few sequel(s) in the works that will come out sooner or later.


End file.
